


My Life: Or the Misadventures of an Accidental Psychic Medium

by Mad_Woman15258



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman15258/pseuds/Mad_Woman15258





	My Life: Or the Misadventures of an Accidental Psychic Medium

My full name is Amber Ileissabeth Martin-Jones and I am anything but ordinary. I am a triple Scorpio and I can see dead people. I’m not certified or anything but I can definitely see spirits. It started when I was three years old. I was in a public pool in the middle of a bad Texas heat wave. I had pigeon toes so if I tried to run I would trip over my own two feet. But there was a reason I fell flat on my face that day. If you can imagine it, a spirit from the future and the past and every space in between came to visit me. He was tall and handsome, really anyone’s ideal man, and he pushed my soul out of my body only for a moment just to permanently open my third eye. From that point on I could see them, the spirits of those who passed and Other ones. It was scary at first being a three year old with something like this; but like with all things and time, you get used to it.

Like most families we moved a few times but luckily because my parents were teachers we had a stable school life. Even though the school I went to was in the middle of nowhere I met the most interesting of people. I had my first girlfriend there, I am still friends with most of the girls I met there on my first day in 3rd grade, I became friends with most of my teachers after I graduated. 

I started writing this in the middle of my horrible grief from the tragic and sudden loss of my husband, who died a month after his 25th birthday in an awful motorcycle accident. He died four miles from home, and I heard the entire accident, the crash, the sirens. We will go into more detail about my experience in this event so if you aren’t a fan of gruesome details and death stop reading this book. These events are real and they actually happened to me so please if you get triggered easily I warn you to not read this book. You will have a panic attack if you read the details of my husband’s death. Because not only did I hear the accident, an hour later I saw the accident for my own eyes and his body, and the truck that killed him driving away when everything was said and done. My life is full of tragedy and heartbreak, I am honestly surprised I haven’t died of an actual heartbreak. This is a book of truth and the lessons I have learned in life.


End file.
